Finding Forever
by soupsaga
Summary: A high school AU involving your favorite tv show characters.


_DISCLAIMER:_ ** _I DO NOT OWN ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO NBC AND CBS, AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM AND GIVE THEM DIFFERENT LIVES. I AM NOT GAINING ANYTHING OF MONETARY VALUE BY CREATING THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. SO FAR, FAMILIAR CHARACTERS INCLUDE: ALEX CABOT (LAW AND ORDER: SVU), CASEY NOVAK (LAW AND ORDER: SVU), SERENA SOUTHERLYN (LAW AND ORDER), ABIGAIL CARMICHAEL (LAW AND ORDER, LAW AND ORDER: SVU), JENNIFER JAREAU (CRIMINAL MINDS), AND EMILY PRENTISS (CRIMINAL MINDS). REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND ENCOURAGED._**

Alex Cabot ran a hand through her recently straightened hair, sighing to herself. It was her eighteenth birthday, so she should have been excited. But, it was the first day of her senior year of high school. It was last first day of school in the state of Florida. Thankfully, it was the last first day of wearing her school's uniform. Over the past three years of high school, the administration had been more lenient about the uniform, going from a required blouse, skirt, tie, blazer, socks, and shoes to only requiring the blouse and skirt. As a freshman, Alex hadn't been allowed to wear necklaces with her outfits, but as a sophomore, it was allowed.

Alex looked down at her pleated black skirt, pulling it up higher. She slipped on a nude bra before her blouse and left it untucked. The blonde opted for her white high-top Converse instead of her usual black flats, going for a different overall appearance. She stood in front of her mirror, observing her outfit. She thought she looked good, and she hoped everybody else would think so.

Arriving at Clearview High School, Alex parked in her usual space. She stepped out of her car, immediately gaining the attention of everyone around her. Alex was well-known at her school. She was the most popular girl, and she has gotten to the top without being rude to anyone. Alex had a way of being nice to any and everybody, and she was friends with everybody.

Alex heard somebody squeal, "Allie!" before she was attacked with a hug. She automatically knew it was her best friend, Serena, by the way she was hugged. She'd hugged Serena enough to learn the way she hugged, very tightly, but loose enough that the victim could breathe.

"Hey, Re. Are you ready to start our senior year?" Alex asked, looking down at the smaller blonde.

"I'm so excited! I met the new Chemistry teacher, she's really nice. There's a new girl, and the Paint Party is Friday night. My brother is going to DJ, so we can pretty much pick out the songs," Serena filled Alex in as they walked to class.

Alex was stopped many times in the hallway to talk, topics ranging from her love life to her schedule. She enjoyed connecting with he classmates, learning their interests and dislikes. Alex enjoyed knowing things about people, whether it was common information or not, she just enjoyed learning. She'd stopped to have many conversations with various people, discussing plans to catch up or quickly catching up on the hallway.

"Hey hot stuff," Alex heard before being pressed against a locker. She felt a soft pair of lips on hers and relaxed immediately. The surprise attacker had been her girlfriend, Casey. Alex giggled against her lips, pulling away.

"You're so cute," she smiled, pecking the redhead's lips. "Let's get to class before Serena kills me for ditching her."

Casey laughed and nodded her head, taking the blonde's hand. "I see Serena's hitting it off with the new girl... She's blushing and looking down. I think she might have a new girlfriend of the month."

"Serena hasn't actually dated anybody," Alex rolled her eyes. "She just likes to talk to girls. She's saving dating for a special girl."

"I know baby, I just like teasing her. She's my best friend too," Casey smiled.

Alex smiled and leaned her head on Casey's shoulder as they walked hand-in-hand to their homeroom. Homeroom at their school was different from that of other schools around them. They has the same homeroom from freshmen year to senior year, while the schools around them switched up homerooms every year.

When they arrived, it was just as chaotic as it had been all three years before. There were people sitting on desks, people standing around, and people actually sitting in their desks. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Jareau was a thirty-five year old woman who had been teaching for ten years, and listened to her students, catering to their needs. She wasn't unreasonable while doing so, but she was much more lenient than other teachers at the school. Alex and Casey couldn't have been more thankful to have her as a teacher.

"Good morning, Ms. Jareau," Alex greeted as she walked by the teacher's desk, while Casey nodded her greeting. Casey was very shy when it came to talking one-on-one with somebody. It came as a shock when she revealed it to Alex, but Alex hadn't judged her for that. She supported her no matter what, loved her, flaws and all.

"Morning Alex, Casey," a petite, blonde woman smiled at the couple.

"Am I your aid during sixth period?" Alex asked the teacher before glancing at her schedule. After having Ms. Jareau as a freshman, Alex had decided to sign up to be her aid. She had fun helping the teacher while earning community service hours. Alex had racked up many hours, and decided that she'd help out every year after that.

Ms. Jareau nodded, "I have you and Abbie to help me with the freshmen."

Alex nodded her head before reading over her schedule. "Have you met the new chemistry teacher, Ms. Prentiss?"

The older blonde's cheeks grew a deep shade of red, "I, uh, yeah. We've met..."

"You like her..." Alex laughed.

"Just... keep it a secret, please, Alex?" Ms. Jareau asked before the bell rang.

Alex knew to drop the subject before taking her seat beside the teacher's desk, the same placeqit had been every year before. "Update me on your progress," she whispered to the teacher, earning a smile from the woman. Alex made a mental note to get close to the mysterious Ms. Prentiss to help her teacher.


End file.
